Youngest Flexer
About Youngest Flexer is a bragadocious track off Lil Pump’s eponymous debut album. It is produced by close collaborator Bighead, who produced many of Pump’s songs including Gucci Gang and Molly. This marks the first collaboration between Lil Pump and Gucci Mane. They would go on to collaborate in the future on Kept Back by Gucci Mane. Meaning TBA Lyrics Ooh, Lil Pump, ooh, Lil Pump Yeah, yeah, brr, yuh, yuh Know we smoke a lot of gas on this side Ooh, Big Head on the beat (Hah) I just bought 3 thousand dollar Gucci pants (Gucci pants) I just left the trap, and I'm off the Xans (and I'm off the Xans) Bitch, I'm high as fuck, I feel like Superman (what, what?) I'm the biggest flexer, you know who I am (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm the youngest flexer (what), I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (yeah), I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (ooh), I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, Louis on my dresser Put her on a stretcher, all these bitches acting extra (extra) I just bought a Uzi (Uzi), my bitch dress in Gucci (brr) Put a Xan in smoothie, I don't watch no movies (I don't) I go to the bank, take out thirty thangs (brr) Forty diamond chains, sixty bricks, I make it rain (huh) And I'm eating Wingstop, posted in the trap (in the trap what) Lil Pump, don't know how to act (damn) I just bought 3 thousand dollar Gucci pants (Gucci pants) I just left the trap, and I'm off the Xans (and I'm off the Xans) Bitch, I'm high as fuck, I feel like Superman (what, what?) I'm the biggest flexer, you know who I am (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm the youngest flexer (what), I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (yeah), I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (ooh), I'm the youngest flexer Somebody please tell me where my money machine at My money dirty, I'm tryna think of ways I can clean that I spent at least 3 million dollars just on the pieces These haters think they can keep up, man, they can't believe it Gucci got a six-pack, they can't believe it But ay, lil bitch, here's three stacks, let's have a threesome I wanna own it outright, don't wanna lease it He wanna be Guwop so bad that he talkin' greasy She wanna be with Wop so bad that she fuck the DJ That bitch should prolly' ride a bicycle on the freeway Three years ago, I stacked my paper the long way Now I'm stacking million dollar checks up the grown way I just bought 3 thousand dollar Gucci pants (Gucci pants) I just left the trap, and I'm off the Xans (and I'm off the Xans) Bitch, I'm high as fuck, I feel like Superman (what, what?) I'm the biggest flexer, you know who I am (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm the youngest flexer (what), I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (yeah), I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, I'm the youngest flexer (ooh) I'm the youngest flexer (ooh), I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer yeah, I'm the youngest flexer I'm the youngest flexer, I'm the youngest flexer Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2017